Betrayal
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Isabelle and Magnus had betrayed Alec. Can he ever forgive them, or is he going to push them out of his life for good? And what happens when there is new guy coming to Alec's life? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**well t****his is anther kind of story where the main characters (Alec, Magus) are going to get hurt. I don't know what my problem is :D. But hope you like it. **

**(not own anything)**

* * *

Mgunus' POV

Magnus was throwing another party at his loft, just because he wanted something else to think about. He and Alec had a bad fight about something what afterwards feels very stupid.

He stand on the corner on his room and fourth dink some random drink what he snapped himself and he felt little tipsy already. Music was playing very loud and downwolders were dancing in the middle of his loft. He saw Isabelle, Alec's little sister and Clary was leaning on his wall a couple feet from him. He walked to them and smiled to them.''Hi girls. Nice to see you here.''

''Nice to see you too Magnus.'' Isabelle said smiling and Magnus realized she was very drunk.

''We should go.'' Clary said when Isabelle almost fall down and Magnus catch her.

''I'm fine, I'm fine.''Isabelle giggled.

''OK, I have to go back to Institute, Jace is waiting me already. Magnus, take care that she gets home safely.'' Clary said and drink the rest of his drink and got away and the same time Magnus shouted everyone away from his apartment and he was left alone whit Isabelle, who was ever mone drunk tan before.

Se had spread herself on his couch and she had found liquor bottle in somewhere in his stashes.

''Magnus, come here, let's play a drinking game.''She said and tapped place beside her.

They played many many hours and laughed and drank more and more.

''Isabelle, I would've never though it could be this fun to hang around whit you.'' Magnus laughed.

Then there was silent moment and they looked each other and they both leaned closer each other and they smashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to his body. Isabelle pulled his hair a little bit and yelped a little when Magnus lifted her and took her in his room and kicked the door shut.

Alec's POV

Alec hadn't see Magnus on one week. And he had heard previous night from Clary that Magnus was throwing a party. So he would go today to see him and try to do something about their problems.

He knock at Magnus' door and went in whit his own key. There was awful mess and beer and Magnus' weird drinks. ''Magnus!'' He shouted and when he didn't get his answer, he went to bedroom to check if Magnus was there. And he was, but he wasn't alone.

Isabelle was collecting her clothes from the floor when Magnus was lying in his bed whitout any clothes and watching Alec whit horrified eyes. It broke Alec's eyes to see his boyfriend and his little sister like this. Alec turned around and left out of the loft tears starting to stream down his face. He heard Magnus screaming his name and Magnus catch him and took a tight grip at Alec's arm and stopped him.

''How could you!?'' Alec yelled at him whit tears falling more down his face.

''Alec please, we were both very drunk.'' He explain desperately squeezing his hand.

''Fuck off Magnus.''Alec hissed and wrenched himself off of his grip.''We're done.''

Magnus keep standing still and he was crying now too. ''Alec please, don't leave me baby. I love you. I can't live without you darling, please. I'm so sorry Alexander. My angel,my sweet little angel, please.''

''I'm not yours anymore, not now or in the future.'' Alec said and walked away more broken than ever in his life, but he couldn't forgive him, not this time...

* * *

**okay, i'm adding another chapter when i learn to do that because i have no idea. and please some hints how could i continue this. and reviews! :D :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**so, hope you liked that chapter 1 and here is chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

He was running, running like Hell was after him. He wanted to use his rage and sadness to something useful. Alec was running towards Institute and he really hoped Jace or Clary or Max didn't run into him, because he wanted to be alone right now.

Alec heated Izzy right now how cold his own sister do this to him whit his boyfriend. Yes they were drunk but still. _I can't forgive Izzy or Magnus. _Alec thought crying harder.

He opened the Institute door and immediately run into Jace and Clary who were making out in the hallway. He tried to hide his face and walked as fast as he can away from them, but he did that mistake by looking at Jace about one second. Alec went in his room and shut the door and locked it in case someone tried to come inside.

Alec collapsed in his bed sobbing and thinking his ex-boyfriend.

''Alec, is everything alright?'' Jace yelled the other side of Ale's door.

''Go away.''He tried to talk normally, but he started sob harder.

''Alec, open the door.''Jace said and tried to open it by himself.''Alec open this fucking door or i'll break it!''

''No and leave me alone.'' Alec said angrily.

Then Jace kicked the door and it it came of it's hinges.''Oops... I'll put it back.''

Some other time Alec would've yelled at him about breaking his door, but now he didn't care. He just rolled over so he didn't see his parabatai. He felt Jace sitting in his bed end. ''Alec, tell me whats wrong. Your my parabatai and I care about you.''

Even tough it was probably very pathetic Alec sat up and managed to keep his sobs inside him for a little while until he end his report about Magnus and Izzy. And when he end his story he started to sod again. Jace looked very mad, but now he pushed that aside and pulled Alec in his arms and hugged him tight and tried to calm down this broken shadowhunter friend.

Jace had hugged him and rocked him back and forth about few hours and Clary had come to see was everything alright and she had left her house. And by now he knew Alec was asleep. He lied him down and put him under his blanket and walked away. He fixed the door quietly and went to living room whit Max and told him he can't disturb Alec for the next few hours.

He heard loud sound of their front door and few second after Izzy was standing in front of Jace who hopped up looking furious.''what the fuck is wrong whit you!? He is your own brother! How could you do that to him!? I hope you're happy.''

''I'm so far from happy that human can possibly be. We were very drunk and I didn't realized what i had done before in the morning.''She defended herself.''And Magnus is a part guilty too. I need to see Alec.''

''He don't wanna see you. Beside he's in sleep.''Jace said.''He cried in my arms for whole two hours whitout break. So go to Simons place r something I really don't care.''

And Isabelle left and leave Jace alone whit his thoughts. But he was disturbed soon, cuz his phone ring.

''FUCKING BASTARD. HOW YOU DARE TO EVEN CALL HERE!.'' Jace yelled at him.

''Please Jace let me speak to Alec and fix my mistake. Jace please I beg you. I love him so much and I can't live whit out him.''Magnus begged.

''No. I will never let you anywhere near Alec ever again. And if you try something I'll personally kill you.'' Jace threatened.

''I have to talk to him. I have to explain myself.''Magnus tried.

''Didn't you hear what I just said to you.''Jace barked and end the phone call.

It was kind of sad they weren't together anymore. They were so happy together and Alec seemed finally happy when he meet Magnus. Before him Alec was always kind of sad and only focused on hunting. Then Jace thought it was great but now he hoped Magnus had never come into them life's.

It was morning again and Alec wake up happily, but when he opened his eyes. He realized he was in the Institute and he was alone, then those terrible memories came back and he started to cry again. He wasn't whit Magnus anymore and it killed him not to see his Magnus anymore. But one part of him didn't want to see him ever again and he was angry as hell to him. Alec really thought Magnus was the person who'd never hurt him. But yet, he did, whit his own little sister.

Alec just laid in his bed for hours crying until Jace came to look at him.

''You alright dude.''He asked.

''N-No.''He sobbed.

''It'll be alright in time.'' Jace promised.''I'm gonna make you some breakfast.''

Jace left and Alec was alone again. But not long cuz Isabelle stormed to his door and demanded to talk to him. ''Alec, I and Magnus are very sorry. We were both very drunk and didn't understand anything we were doing. You're my gib brother and I love you.''

Alec take his time to answer her and when he did. Alec yelled.''If you really love me. You wouldn't wave gone to his party at the first place! You Knew I was mad at him and you went anyway! So fuck off Isabelle!''

''Alec please don't yell at me. I know I did wrong and i just wanna figure thing out whit you.'' Isabelle said.

''I don't want whit you. So go away or i'll make you,''Alec screamed and threw his alarm clock to her face and didn't feel sorry for it at all. Isabelle hold her face and went running off his room and soon he heard the out door closing. And Jace run to his room next.''What did you did to her?!''

''threw my alarm clock at her.''Alec said shyly, He thought Jace must be very angry at him but he just smirked.

''Good one.''He chuckled.

Magnus POV

Magnus was miserable. Miserable because he had done such a horrible thing to Alec, who was his whole world and love of his life. _How could I messed up like this... _He though himself. He missed Alexander and couldn't think his life whit out seeing him never again.

BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZZ

His doorbell rang and he pressed who ever it was in. He looked himself in the mirror and tried quickly do something to his face what was red and eyes were swollen for his crying.

''I don't wanna see you right now. So please go away.'' Magnus said to Isabelle who was in his door step.

''I don't have anywhere else to go.''She said.''I and Simon were kind of dating so I had to tell him, so he kicked me out. I went to Clary's and she weren't home or just didn't wanna talk to me and Jace kicked me out of Institute.''

''I don't think that's good idea.''Magnus said, but when he noticed Isablle's hurt look he didn't dare to say her no.''Fine, but just one night.''

''Thank you Magnus.''She said and came inside and sit on his couch.

''What hit you.''Magnus asked.

''Alec threw his alarm clock at me.'' Isabelle said.

Magnus went to his chicken and took a ice-bag and threw it to Isabelle who put it in her eye.

''I must ask. How you aren't so sad about you're break up than Alec is.''Isabelle asked curiously.

''I'm I just can hide it. Years of practice. right now I feel like I'm in some dark place, whit out any colors. That's going to be my endless life if I can't spend it whit the man I love.'' Magnus explained.''Besides I'm not out of hope, not just yet. I can figure out a way to win Alec to me again.''

''I'm sorry Magnus, for ruining you's relationship and everything else too.''Isabelle said whit tear in the corner of her eyes.

''It wasn't completely your fault. It was 50 % and 50 %.''Magnus said fake smiling a little.

''I just miss him so much.''Magnus said and started to cry again.''I can't sleep, I can't eat. W-when I try t-to sleep I only see that when A-Alexander said we were d-done.''

''It's going to be okay Magnus. Eventually.''Isabelle comforter him.

* * *

**Hope U liked it. reviews please. Next chapter is coming maybe next week of this week. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so chapter 2 was... different. And this is going to be better, hopefully. :) so enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been three weeks sense it had happened and either of them feeling or behavior hadn't chance, cuz they still cry for each other.

Magnus cried and was drunk almost every night and tried to call Alec every day. Isabelle was still staying whit him but they didn't much, just greeted each they woke up, or some days not even that. She had one day proposed (not in that way what U think) Magnus that she could bring Alec's stuff to Institute but Magnus glare at her like she had said something like 'Lets go in front of Alec to make out'. So she didn't take his stuff's.

Alec in turn didn't eat almost anything except when Jace was almost stuffing food to his mouth. He wasn't sleeping well either, he only just dreamed about Magus. All exercise he did, was hunting, he didn't even train anymore. And he only went hunting because he couldn't let Jace hunt alone whit Clary, who was still trainee. But whit out that he just lied on his bed and watch the roof crying. Sometimes Jace, or Max came to look at him once Clary and Simon came to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to them. Thought Simon would have kind of understand, Izzy had cheated him too.

''Dude.''Jace was in Alec'c door again trying to cheer him up.

''What.''Alec asked sadly.

''This has to end.''Jace said and pick him up his bed and said to him.''I got you date.''

Alec gave him angry and was going to say something, but Jace cut him off by saying.''Don't think that as an date, think that as an... making new friend. He's really nice, give it a try.''

Alec was silent for few minutes and then he said.''Only coffee whit a freind you say?''

''Yeah, just coffee whit a friend.''He said.

''Okay. When?.''Alec sighed.

''I really thought it would be harder to persuade you to this. But it's today.''He said smiling.''So go and get ready. You have two hours time to to to Taki's.''

''Fine.''He said tiredly and dragged himself to hos bathroom.

It took 20 minutes to him to do something to his face so it doesn't look puffed and stuff. Then he Walked to kitchen where Jace and Max were.

''Now who's the pretty shadowhunter.''Jace slobber to him and grin like crazy.

''Shut up.''Alec simply said.

''Hi Alec.''Max said smiling to his big brother who was finally out of his bedroom.''what's going on?''

''Alec have a date.''Jace smirked.

Alec looked him angrily and sit down.''What's he's name?''

''Vince, his shadowhunter and he have blond hair and almost turquoise eyes. Even when I'm not gay he is very good looking.''Jace winked.

Magnus POV

Magnus was sitting in his and Alec's favorite coffee place. It was familiar and he knew the owner, he had met him some hundred years back. He was still sad, but Isabelle was cleaning his flat and kick him out, cuz he was in her way. They was doing very badly, both of them missed Alec crazily and Isabelle missed Jace and Max too. So it was very hard time for us.

Right now he notice he was starring some guy whit blond guy who was looking his watch like he was waiting for someone. And he sure was.

Few minutes later that guy was still sitting in there and Magnus was about t go to talk to hi, just cuz he needed some company, but his date was that black haired blue eyed boy who he missed so much.

He looked in shock when they meet each other and that blond bastard hugged _his_ Alec. They sit down and started to chat something.

_What the fuck! _He thought himself. Why was Alec out whit this guy? _Had Alec forgot me this quickly... ? _That hurt him. It hurt him to see his love whit someone else.

Alec hadn't see him yet and Magnus didn't want him to. But he wanted to heat them talking.

He make a little spell so he could hear better and he listen.

''So, Alexander. Tell me something about you.''Blond said smiling.

''First of all, call me Alec. Only my parents call me Alexander.''He said but he's voice cracked a little.''I have two little bothers, nut one of them is adoption brother.''

''I thought there was fourth Lightwood.''Blond kind of asked.

''She's dead to me.''Alec said.

That would crush Isabelle if she know that.

''I guess you don't wanna talk about it, so I don't ask.''Blond said.

They just chit chatted the rest of the afternoon they were in there and Alec seemed to look very happy, which made Magnus even sadder. But all he could do was sit quietly and when they were out of this place and went to different ways he could try to talk to him. He couldn't bare to lose Alec for someone else.

Magnus waited another hour and they just keep talking and talking.

Finally they stand up and head to the door. Magnus went to follow them, but he didn't get very far cuz when he head to the door, he looked to the left and saw Alec pinned to the wall by Blond who was kissing him passionately and Magnus was happy because Alec didn't kiss him back. But that didn't last long cuz Alec started to kiss him back and put his hands in his waist.

Magnus started to cry again, but he couldn't move. He just stare at them ,but they didn't notice him before they broke away from each other, but still holding each other close.

Alec's POV

Vince was very nice guy. He seemed like person who he could tell everything whit out being condemned. And Jace wasn't kidding about that he was good looking cuz he was. Oh god he was. But not as good looking as... him, but still.

He was little disappointed when Vince wanted to leave, but what he wasn't excepting was that when they got out Vince pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Alec was in little shock by that but he got used to that in few minutes so he kissed back. His lips were stiff and the kiss was forceful and hard. It was good, but nothing like Magnus's.

They finally break from each other and Alec smiled a little fake smile and Vince smiled to him back. His eyes went to right and Alec looked too seeing his ex standing there tears in his eyes.

''Magnus?''Alec said quietly and pushed Vince of of him.

He looked so small and broken right now. All Alec would wanted to go to comfort him and take his tears away. But he couldn't. He couldn't after what Magnus had done.

''I'll call you.''Vince said and to Alec and kissed his cheek before walked away.

''Magnus, what are you doing here.''Alec asked to Magnus.

''I-I just c-came to drink coffee and I s-saw you whit him and-and I followed to out-outside, cuz I wanted to ta-talk to you and I saw you kissing h-him.''Magnus tried to say whit all his sobs.

Alec waited till Magnus's sobs stopped and then Magnus continued.''Alexander, I love you. I love you to across the universe and back. Alec I miss you so much, please, please forgive me. I know I've done terrible thing but can't we just figure this out and we could be together again. I beg Alec please, please please please please. I can't live whit out my angel Alec. Please.''

He was sobbing again and so was Alec. Alec loved him, of course, but he just couldn't...

''I love you too Magnus, more than anything ,but I just can't let myself to trust you again. Magnus you broke my heart.''Alec sobbed.''I'm sorry.''

Magnus walked towards him and grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him passionately.

''Magnus. Magnus please, don't.''Alec pushed him away and looked into his eyes those beautiful green/yellow eyes.''Bye Magnus.''

And Alec walked away. And the feeling what he felt when he left him first time was now extra. Like his heart was excavated from it's hollow and tossed to the ground. But the feeling was mutual whit Magnus.

* * *

**So I already Updated this today, but I don't know. I just kind of write this very quickly. Some words I looked at the Google thing so IDK if they are right :) But hope U liked it. And ideas are allowed :) thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so that chapter two... come on give me some sympathy I write it on the middle of night, so witch one of you writes totally clear in that time? OK so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alec's POV

Alec was running again, crying and miserable. He knew Magnus wasn't there just accident on the same time when he was there whit Vince. Someone must have told him. But who... Or it really was just an accident they hang out there many times of week.

He didn't want Magnus to see him and Vince kissing. He didn't wanna see Magnus in pain. Pain what he himself had caused. He hate himself right now. He hate the fact that Magnus was hurt, he hate that he went to Taki's and he hate that he kind of enjoyed the kiss whit Vince...

Magnus's POV

He wanted to kill the Blond boy by push his tongue inside _his_ Alec's mouth. It had totally crushed him so down to the ground where he could get, when Alec kissed the Blond boy and when Alec had turn him down again.

Alec loved him, so why can't he give him another chance. But he had done very bad thing whit his sister. If he had done something whit someone else, Alec could maybe listen him, or not.

''Magnus hey what's going on?'' Isabelle worried and went to the crying Magnus to the door and put her palm in her shoulder and kicked the door close and lead Magnus to couch.''What happen?''

Magnus sobbed for a little while before he could talk.''A-ale-c was on-on a dat-date whit som-some blon-d g-guy an-and the-they giss-kiss righ-right i-in front o-of me-e.''

''I'm sorry Magnus, I'm so sorry. If I had know, I'd never send you out.''Isabelle said sadly.

''I-I'm af-afraid tha-hat he fo-forget-forget's m-me an-and fall-fall's in lov-love whit th-the Bl-blond g-guy.''

''oh, Magnus he's not gonna forget you. He love's you whit every inch of his heart. He's just heart broken, just like you and you both need time.'' Isabelle tried to comfort him as best as she could.

''I can't wait anymore Isabelle. I'll die waiting for him. I just miss h-him so much.''Magnus didn't sob anymore, tears just watering down his cheek's.

''It'll be okay. Now come on, to bed, you need sleep.''She said and lead Magnus to his bedroom and tried to get him sleep.

Magnus fell asleep about in hour ago and then Isabelle called to Jace.

''What do you want?''Jace asked coldly.

''Who was that guy who was out whit Alec?'' Isabelle asked.

''That was someone I got for him. He have to forget that warlock and move on.''

''Don't you see how much he miss Magnus, because Magnus miss Alec very like hell. So I thought if you can get Alec to come to Taki's or something and I get Magnus there and they could talk.''

''I don't let that bastard near him again or you either.''

''I'm his sister, I live at the Institute Jonathan, so I have rights to come back. And if I aren't in there mom and dad tarts to wonder.''

''No they won't if I tell them what you did.''

''Jace please, don't you see ho much Alec misses him?''

''Yes I see, so that's why I got him Vince.''

Isabelle stopped the phone call and sighed. She couldn't do anything right now when Jace was like that.''

Alec's POV

Again crying to home, to Jace's arms and Max's concerned looks. He once again cried his own time when he again calm down and went to kitchen. Where Clary and Simon were drinking something and talking whit Max.

''Did you have fun in your date.''Clary asked smirking.

Alec blushed and nodded a little.

''They did a little kissing.''Jace said when he join to them.''And guess who just came to join us?''

''Beyonce.''Simon said sarcastically.

''Who.''Max asked.

''She's a singer.''Clary explained.

''OK OK w, our guest.''Jace said, he didn't want to be interrupted.''Vince come here already.''

Then Vince walked to kitchen too and smile seductively at Alec and he blushed.

''Good catch.''Simon leaned closer to Alec and whispered that.

''Shut up Simon.''Clary smirked and punched him playfully to his arm.

Vince walked close to Alec and said quietly.''You OK?''

''Yeah that was just a little incident.''Alec explained.

''You know, our kiss end a little bit too fast what I would liked.''His hot breath tickled his ear.''Should we end it here?''

''I-'' But Alec didn't get chance to finish cuz his lips were already locked whit Vince's.

He blushed tomato red because even when her eyes were closed he could feel the others staring at him. But he didn't wanna stop.

Vince's hands wandered in his torso and his tongue pushing in Alec's mouth stroking inside his mouth.

And when Alec moaned a little and he decided to broke the kiss and everyone were looking away ans Max making gaging sounds.

They all get to know each other better after that little PDA and everybody liked Vince very much, he was funny, polite and very sexy.

He was so much different than Magnus. Magnus was sarcastic and and kind of rune sometimes, but never to Alec and of course he was sexy too, so much sexier than Vince, but they could not compare to each other, they were so different. But he'd never love anyone else so much than he loved Magnus.

* * *

**OK I have no idea where I'm taking this story. Every proposals will be received with love :D. I meant it. And reviews please :). Sorry the writing mistakes I tried to watch them and repair them, but what can you d if there's few. Till the next chapter. Byeeeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is coming very soon, and it's kind of short so I'm sorry. But enjoy :)**

* * *

Magnus's wasn't asleep, he just pretended so Isabelle would leave him alone. He didn't was her attention he only wanted Alexander, to his side in that huge and lonely bed. If he would be here Magus would kiss him so sweetly and tell how much me loved him and hold him so tight so nobody could hurt or steal him. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he lose him.

_Magnus_ stand up and went to his bathroom. He stand in front of the mirror and watch himself. He wasn't that Magnus who he once was. He was all about the sparkle, glitter, one night things, partying, drinking and stuff. But Alec had chance him, he hadn't trust anyone so long time, he hadn't have any really friend before Alec came around. Well they weren't actually friends whit Alec's family, except Isabelle, but guess they're not anymore. He was thankful to Alec, he was thankful about every minute he had whit Alec and that Alec loved him, but he messed everything up. And lose the love of his life. And he had to see him.

Magnus waved his finger a little and there was a little bit a blue sparkles and then the mirror chanced to a big kind of television thing were he saw his angel. he was lying in his bed and stared at the roof. There was lights on and in his bathroom was someone, cuz there was coming from some noises, mostly water. Then it stopped and the Blond guy come out. _What the_ fuck! Bondie was smiling at _his _Alec and crawled to the bed beside Alec. They started to kiss and Bondie rolled on top of Alec and started to touch him.

Magnus was looking them whit tears in his eyes, shaking and angry to Blondie, he was furious. How dare the Blondie touch his Alec.

''Mmm... Alexander.''Blondie moaned.

Alec's eyes opened big and he stopped kissing him and pushed him away.''Vince stop. Please.''

''What's wrong?''Vince asked and kissed his neck.

''I can't do this, I'm sorry it's too soon and I don't think we should sleep in the same bed.'' Alec said and sit up.

''It's fine, I' going to the couch. Good night Alec.'' He said and then kiss his forehead before he walked away and shut the door.

And then it was quiet and dark again, but Magnus saw his Alec anyway. All of a sudden Alec stated to cry and he muttered something.

''I miss you so much Magnus. I wanna forgive you but I can't. I wanna forget you, but the same time I never want. I love you so much... and this much time whit out you is killing me, literally. I don't want to eat whit out you. I don't wanna sleep whitout waking up whitout you. You know what's that like do you? I wake up happily and I turn and I try to catch you in my arms but you aren't there which makes me want to rip my heart out. But I can't cuz you steal it and you don't give it back to me. I know you can't hear me so this was kind of waste of time. But I just want you to know that I miss and love you so much. S-so m-much. Good-good nig-night Ma-Mags.''

Alec had started to cry in the middle of his speak and it killed Magnus to see him like this. At the first words he had wanted to went there and kiss him and hold him.

Magnus removed that thing in his mirror and went to his bedroom crying more when he heard his angels speak.

He lied to his bed and said whispered.''Good night my Angel. I miss you too. And jsut to you know, I don't give you'r heart back.''

* * *

**OK so this was just about Magnus, but the next one is more Alec, I guess and please reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I haven't updated a few... weeks, I'm not sure how long, but still here it goes... **

* * *

Chapter 6

Alec's POV

''Alec! Get your big fat ass down here we have a hunting job!''What a nice way to wake in the middle of night by screaming of his little blond idiot brother.

Alec jumped up and jogged to his brother and Clary and Vince who were dressed in full shadowhunter uniforms (costume what ever) and were ready to go.

''What's going on?''Alec asked.

''Big demon attack in Central Park, so dress up and were going.''Jace said.

''No, if it's big we have to go right now just give me one seraph blade.''Alec said to him and put out his hand and was ready to take that blade.

''You are aware that you're wearing tank top and pajama pants.'' Clary said smirking.

''Sure sure.''He answered.''Jace the blade. NOW.''

''Okay okay. Just, don't hurt yourself.''Jace said and gave him the blade he so much wanted.

''Seriously Lightwood, don't hurt yourself I don't want to call Bane after everything.''

''You don't need a warlock, you'll be just fine.''Vince said and kissed him gently to cheek.''I'll make sure nothing happens to you.''

Alec blushed a little and Jace pushed them both out of the fInstitute.

They got to the Park pretty fast and there was already small big war going on. Some shadowhuter were already there and they were fighting for their fife's cuz there was a lot of demons.

''Okay Clary, stay whit me. Alec go whit Vince.''Jace order.

They went to their separate ways and started to kill the demons right a way.

Alec was fighting whit Vince against Abbadon, greater demon that Alec was once encountered, but t ended up pretty badly and he almost got killed, but if Magnus hadn't come to save him. He would be dead already.

He was just about to kill the demon whit his blade when he froze. Isabelle. Isabelle was fighting against some greater demon and she was loosing.

Even after Alec was angry with her, but he didn't want to see her die. So he yelled something to Vince and he agreed. Alec started to run towards Isabelle and the demon, but he was too late. The demon had already scratched her and she was holding her head and looked dizzy when the demon looked ready to attack again. But that was when Alec step in front of her to protect her.

It didn't take long to Alec to kill the demon and he only got a few scratches. He looked behind him and he saw that Isabelle had fainted and was lying on the ground.

''Fuck.''Alec said frustratingly. He lifted Isabelle in his arms and looked where Vince were and now Vince was jogging towards him.

''What happened. Are you alright?''Vince asked concerned.

''I'm alright. But I have to take her back to Bane's house.''He said.

''I come whit you.''Vince said with voice he couldn't argue whit.

They started to run.

Now they were standing in front of Magnu's house. So long when Alec had standed there. He press the buzzer and it was about fer seconds when Magnus answered.

''What.''They heard broken sound from the other line.

''Magnus it's me.''Alec muttered.

''Alexander.''Now the voice was kind full of hope and joy.

''So are you going to let us up?''Alec asked, but no one was there anymore.

But after few seconds the door opened and Alec flinched and dropped Isabelle, but Vince got her head before it hit the ground and before he know he was in Magnus's arms.

''You came back. Alexander I missed you so much.''Magnus cried.

''Magnus I'm sorry, but I just came here to drop Isabelle.''Alec said and tried to hold his tears away.

Magnus let go that he could see his face and now his make up was all over his cheeks.''Alexander please... I love you so much.''

''I know, but..''He started but got cut off by Magnu's mouth.

Magnus hold him close and kissed him whit a full passion. He pushed his tongue in hi mouth and tasted him. Alec had always tasted sweet. Like strawberries. But then he noticed Alec wasn't kissing back and it broke his heart all over again.

''Baby.''Magnus said sadly.''Please. I know I did wrong what I did, but you can't change the past. But we can future. Please some back to home.''

''You did wrong?''Alec asked and raised his eyebrows and then he continued.''Magnus you fucked my little sister Magnus. My fucking sister!''

''I know Alec, I just...''Magnus tried.

''No, just fix her that's why I came here in the fist place.''Alec said and pointed Isabelle who was still on the ground.''Vince let's go.''

They left and Magnus just kept standing there and crying until he picked up Isabelle and help her.

Magnus's POV

_I let him go again. Again... _Magnus thought sadly when he was sitting in his couch drinking some strong alcohol like every day after the break up.

He had just stopped healing Isabelle. And because of that argument whit Alec Isabelle was even harder to heal.

But what hurt him the most was that Alec hang out whit that Vince guy. Were they together or something, because it was breaking Magnu's heart to see them together as an happy couple.

If Magnus wasn't going to act soon he'd loose Alec forever to that Vince. They had already waist so much time.

''Magnus.''He heard a weak sound in he's spare room.

He went to to see if she's alright and she looked normal.

''I have something to tell you.''Isabelle said quietly.

''Is something wrong.''Magnus asked and tried to sound like he really cared.

''I should have told this to you since I notice and figure it out. Magnus I think I'm pregnant.''She said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter wasn't so successful, So I hope you like this one better. And I really have no idea where I'm going whit this story. That pregnancy thing came out of nowhere. So if you have some ideas I'm happy to receive them. **

* * *

Chapter 7

He staring at the wall like he didn't believe what Isabelle just said.

''Magnus, please say something.''Isabelle whispered and touched his shoulder.

''H-How is this possible. We-We used condom did we.''He said.

''Do you think I'll remember. I was more drunk than you were.''Isabelle snapped.

''No no no no no no.''He muttered and walked back and forth.''Fuck, this can't be happening. Fuck, shit, damn...''

''Magnus calm down and listen. I'm going to give birth to this baby and I'll give it to adoption.''Isabelle told.

Magnus was furious right now.''How are you going to adopt a half demon and half shadowhunter child to anyone! No downwolder is going to want him or shadowhunter and you can't give it to mundane! Are you serious!?''

''Yes I am. I have to give it a change.''Isabelle explained.''I can't just end it's life.''

''What you think Alec will do when he finds out, huh!? He will kill us both! I can't... I can't. He'll hate me even more. I can't... I...''Magnus sobbed and he collapsed to the ground and put his face to his hands.

''Then we don't tell him. Magnus it's going to be fine, He just need time.''Isabelle comfort him.

''No you don't know.''Magnus almost yelled and stand up, but still there was tears in his eyes.''You don't know what it's like to be in love. I love Alec so much I just simply can't lie to him. I can't keep things tucked away from him. I can't go anywhere without thinking about him and all the time I'm scared if something happens to him and I loose him forever. And now I'm almost on the edge... I'm sorry Isabelle I don't think you should live here anymore. I give you some money so you can go some hotel.''

''You don't need to. I got message from mom this morning and she told they were coming home today anyway so I can go home.''She said smiling to him politely.

''I'll help you move your stuff. When you want to leave?''Magnus asked.

''I can go right now it's afternoon, I think mom and dad are home already.''Isabelle said and stand up and started to pack up her clothes.

''Are you going to tell them about this?''Magnus asked and suddenly didn't feel so freak out than before.

''They're going to notice it anyways, so I have to. Don't worry I don't tell them it was you.''She still smiled.''But Jace or Alec might tell.''

''I'm ready to take my punishment. Even if it was dying. But then I could get rid of this pain.''He chuckled himself.

They packed together her stuff and when they were ready they started walking to the Institute.

''I'm scared Magnus.''Isabelle said and she really looked scared.''Jace and Alec are going to hate me. And when mom and dad find out they'll hate me too and when Max is older he's going to know everything he'll hate me too like everyone else.''

''They don't hate you forever.''He said to him smiling.''You are their sister and they are your parents. You'll be fine.''

''Thank you about all of this, you can go before someone sees you.'' She said.

''No, I'll help you and I wanna at least see Alec.''Magnus muttered.

''Okay.''She said and opened the heavy door and they went to elevator.

They walked pass the living room with fireplace (I have no idea if there's something like that, but I just... yeah). Magnus froze and Isabelle stopped right before him.

There he was, sitting on couch his legs tossed over Vince's and he was smiling and smiling to Vince cuz he told something funny. There was also Simon and Clary and they were all having a nice time.

Alec leaned to look at Clary when she said something, but he noticed Magnus and he suddenly looked angry and sad. He didn't say anything to Magnus or Isabelle. But he leaned to kiss Vince whit full passion which make Magnus's heart bleed and there was tears in his eyes again. Alec removed his legs from Vince's lap and Vince pushed Alec on his back and climbed on top of him.

Magnus wanted to sob and the same time he wanted to go and beat Vince up. But now he jut cried.

''Hey guys, please. Go to Alec's room.''He heard Simon's voice.

''Okay, Okay.''Vince said and pulled Alec up whit him and Vince whispered something to Alec what make him blush furiously.

''Well here's the happy couple.''Magnus heard behind him and he and Isabelle turned around and they saw Jace coming towards them smiling sarcastically. And now everyone else noticed them too ad they came to the doorway.

''Why are you here?''Jace asked angrily.

''This is my home too Jonathan, so I move back here.''Isabelle said and he stepped in front of Magnus.

''Not anymore. You are not wanted in here.''Jace barked.

Magnus didn't say anything but he looked Alec. And he looked like he was going to cry very soon. But Vince pulled him in to tight hug. All of Jace's and Isabelle's arguing was like air to him. All he could concentrate was Alec and Vince.

Then he noticed one big cut on Alec's wrist when he was holding by Vince. Magnus couldn't be like he didn't saw anything. He walked to him and take his wrist to his hands and looked the cut and there was more of them, but those were just not that deep.

''Magnus stop!''He said and wrenched his hand away.

''What have you done Alexander...?''Magnus asked tears falling from his eyes again.

''It's not your business.''Alec said and hide his wrist.

''You've been cutting Alexa-''He got interrupted because of Clary.

''Why is you'r stomach like that?''She asked. Of course she noticed, she was a girl too.

There was silence a few minutes before Isabelle talked.''Um... I... Uh... I'm.. I'm pregnant.''

''Who is pregnant?!''They all heard familiar voice in the front door.

''Mom! Dad!''Max yelled and run out of his room to hug his parents.

''Hey Max.''Maryse said smiling and hug her son before said he have to go back to his room.''Now what's going on here?''

''Well-''Jace started but Isabelle kicked him.

''Isabelle Lightwood, stop kicking your brother.''Maryse scolded and now he realized that Alec was crying and so was Magnus and she went to hug her oldest child.''Alexander what's wrong?''

But Alec couldn't answer cuz he was sobbing too hard. He remover his mother's arms away from his waist and then he run to his room.

''Now someone tell me what the hell is going on!''Robert yelled and then he looked Magnus angrily.''Did you do something Bane!''

''Yeah Magnus did you?''Jace asked cockily.

''Jonathan go to your room. Clarissa an Simon can you?''Maryse asked politely.

They nodded and they all went to Jace's room.

''Now, tell us.''And then they noticed Vince.''And who are you?''

''I'm Alec's... friend.''He explained.''And I go to check him.''

''Now.''Robert said finally.

Isabelle and Magnus started to explain that whole thing. And everything. How he and Alec had that stupid fight and that party and how he and Isabelle got together and that Vince thing and how Jace kicked Isabelle out of the Institute. And then the pregnancy thing. And that was when they truly looked angry. Not just to Magnus, to Isabelle too.

And then the screaming started. They yelled to them both almost an hour. About everything, how both of them had done something terrible wrong, and they tried to speak Isabelle out of that thought to give birth to this baby. Ant then they threatened Magnus about Clave and killing him if he ever come to their friend or family. And Magnus agreed whit them. And they didn't kicked Isabelle out cuz she was their daughter, but they were furious about the both of them.

And now, Magnus was walking away from the Institute and cried for all of this. And most importantly. He cried because of Alexander.

* * *

**Like it? I hope you did :) reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, here again. And those who were asking about my other story called _One Mistake_. So just so you know there's coming sequel, but I'm not the one whose writing it so I have n idea when it's going to be ready. But back to this story once again ideas are great and here it go.**

* * *

Alec's POV

After Alec run away from everyone. He slammed the door shut and he didn't even make it to his bed when he collapsed to his floor sobbing.

_How am I supposed to live in the same building whit Isabelle and her and Magnu's child... _Alec thought.

Alec didn't know how long he was lying there, but Vince had appeared next to him comfort him. But that was no help. Magnus had saw he's cutting scars. Now Magnus know he had been very upset and stuff.

Only reason why he cut was because he felt so down and unloved. His heart was killing him whit hate and sadness. So he had to do something, and it felt good when the blade went trough he's skin and then he forget some pain in his heart. So he did it again and again. But Max interrupted him.

''Alec. Can you move to the bed?''Vince asked still holding him.

He nodded weakly and he stand up and Vince helped him. Vince tugged him to the bed and he sat beside him and pet his head and said some comforting words to him and kissed his head once in a while.

He sat there many hours and waited him to go sleep and he was about to fall asleep himself until he woke up to the fire message. It was from Magnus to Alec. Vince glanced at Alec and decided not to give it to Alec He was already too upset and sad. He took the fire message and he read it.

_I wasn't going to give up on getting you back. But now because of this thing whit Isabelle, I know you're not going to forgive me. And if I was in your position, I wouldn't forgive you either. But that is the difference between us, you'd never do this to me. You'd never cheat me... So I wish from the bottom of my heart and my soul that you'd have a happy life now on whit Vince. _

_I'll always love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

_Love Magnus. _

After Vince read the message he stat to feel bad for the both of them. He had heard stuff about Alec and Magnus to Simon and Clary cuz Jace refused to tell anything. They were made for each other and he noticed it too. It was very sad to watch them both fall apart. Alec was withered away day after day, whatever he tried to do. But he liked Alec very much so he didn't give up. He was going to take Alec to date what he wasn't going to forget.

''What's that?''Alec asked sleepily to Vince.

''Nothing Alec, just sleep, you need it.''He said smiling and stroke his cheek and Alec was back to sleep quickly.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short but I didn't figure out what I'd write anymore. But next chapter is their date. And reviews please. thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As you can see this is author note. **

**I'm working on this one shot at the same time whit this story and I'm going to post one new story. **

**And little bit of that new story. **

**So, I watch this one episode of this kids program whit my little sister and there was a sea school and I got my inspiration of that immediately. So I'm going to write a malec story about that :) I hope you're going to like it. **

**And just so you know, I'm not going to stop updating this story. **

**thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**H**

**ey again! This is the second last chapter so I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Alec's POV

When Alec woke up he saw Vince. He had fallen asleep beside his bed. Alec smiled to the sight.

''Vince.''Alec said and pushed him a little when he didn't react in any way.''Viiiiinceeeee.''

''What!?''He answered quickly and hopped up.

''It's two a clock weirdo. It's time to woke up.''Alec laughed and sat up and went to bathroom.

''Rise on shine!''Jace showed to the door screaming but he didn't see Alec, just Vince.''Oh, you're not Alec.''

''No way.''Vince said sarcastically.

''What are you guys doing today?''Jace asked and shut the door and sat in the bed.

''This appeared in here last night after Alec fall asleep.''Vince said and took the fire message under the bed. It hadn't disappeared cuz the person who was supposed to read it hadn't read it yet.

Jace read the message eyebrows furrowed the whole time. ''Good, he finally understood to back up.''

''I can't help it, but I feel bad for him. Them both.''Vince said.

''Don't, he messed it up, and Isabelle.''Jace growled.

''I know, but-''He didn't continue cause Alec came to the bathroom fully clothed and hair wet, so he must have took a shower.

''Jace, why are you here?''Alec asked.

''I came to wake you up, but it seems that you're already up, so I'm not needed in here.''Jace said and went away.

''Guess what we are going to do today?''Vince smirked.

''judging by the look on your face... I don't wanna know.''Alec smiled, but the smile was sad.

''I'm gonna take you out to a date.''Vince said cheerfully.

''That's a beautiful thought, but-''Alec tried but Vince silenced him whit a kiss.''Okay I go out whit you.''

''I knew it.''Vince smiled.''So lets go.''

''It's so early, why so early?''Alec asked.

''We're going to some really interesting place now first and then eating and then movies or club.''Vince said.

''I'm little afraid that you're going to take me to some very scary place.''Alec said smiling.

''Oh don't worry babe, it's going to be fun.''Vince kissed him to the cheek.

''Wall climbing! You brought me to wall climbing!''Alec asked while he was standing in front of a big wall in some big hall and five six seven people climbing it.

''Why there just a few people?''Alec asked.''And I've always wanted to try this, Vince thank you. You are so sweet.''

''Here is the period of time required, just a few people with us.''Vince said.''I'm happy you like this, now go chance shoes and I think we need those reins.''

Alec nodded and they went to chance.

Now they were standing n the wall few foots away from ground and they had fun. Alec almost didn't reach the wall and dropped few times and Vince had to come down and lift him to the first few steps but Alec dropped on top of him and they started to make out, but the administrators came to comment to their behavior and they pull apart. After three hours they got on top and they got some cheers for someone. Then they had to leave the place.

''Where are we going?''Alec asked.

''Eating I don't think we should go any fancy place based on that we smell very bad right now, so what you say about pizza?''Vince asked.''I know one good place.''

''Sure, I could eat a pizza right now.''Alec said.''I'm screaming hungry.''

They walked to the pizza place and ordered a big family pizza for them to share. And they learned to know each other better. Vince was some very great and appreciated shadowhunter family. But it was funny cuz they weren't a part of the Clave and Alec hadn't hear about them.

They sat there for hours and Alec learned some good suff about Vince and not so good. Like that he had killed one innocent warlock girl but Alec appreciate that Vince told him the truth about his past. And not all of that was bad, few parts was actually pretty funny.

''Okay, I can't eat anymore.''Alec sighed and leaned back.

''Me either, I was hungry before, but not anymore. Oh god, I don't want eat anything ever again.''Vince complained.''Okay, not at least six hours.''

Alec laugh and they left to the pizza place.''you were right that was the best pizza I've ever eat.''

''I told you so.''Vince smirked.''I don't think we should go to any club. How abut movie? Clock... is oh crap it nine.''

''We should go back to Institute.''Alec sighed.

''Thinking the same. I wanna make out whit you.''Vince winked and Alec blushed.

They stumbled across the hallway of the Institute lips locked together passionately and hands wandering on the others body. They bump in the wall and laughed for a second before they went back to that making out again and went to Alec's room and he's legs hit the side of his bed and they fell down to his bed Vince on top of Alec and thrust his hips to Alec's and Alec moaned. Vince started to kiss his neck and Alec moaned when he started to suck his skin. His hand squeezed the sheets and he felt something what rustled under his hand and he picked it up. Fire message from Magnus.

''Vince, what is this?''Alec asked and Vince stopped and looked at the letter and he rolled next to him.''It came last night right after you fell asleep. I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be too painfully to you to read. You've already had a tough time.''

Alec didn't listen to him, he just read the message and when he was ready the letter caught on fire and burned away. ''Oh god...''

Sure Magnus had done wrong, but the letter just proved to him that he hadn't forever time to live and why would he waste that time what he could spend whit Magnus.

Alec sat up and said to Vince.''Vince I like to be whit you, I really do, but I don't think this could ever work.''

''I know this would happen any time soon, don't worry Alec.''He said smiling.''You and Magnus are made to each other. Now go.''

''Thank you Vince, I hope we can still be friends. You are so great to spend time whit.''Alec said smiling.

''Yes of course. I'm not leaving any time soon.''Vince chuckled.

Alec took Magnus's apartment key from his night stand he had ever give it back which was good. Alec kissed Vince for the last time and he started to run.

It was raining so he took a train (or whatever) to Brooklyn and where the train thing left him it wasn't long way to Magnus's flat. So it took about ten minutes to him to run there.

He went in and run the stairs up to his flat. He opened the door and shut the door when he was inside and was just about to yell Magnus, but there was dark. All Alec saw was some dark thing, demon thing. It looked like it was looking something in Magnu's bookcase and he was throwing everything everywhere. A couple chairs had fell down and the table and some of Magnu's potion's were broken in the floor too.

Then the demon noticed him. It had a lines lines like humans, but it was just kind of like shadow. It's eyes started to glow red and it showed he's teeth, long sharp teeth. It screamed and rushed towards him and everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) so this wasn't the last chapter,but the next one is. reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter and i hope you have liked this story :) this has been fun to write and thanks for all my followers and reviews.**

**Here it goes.**

* * *

Magnu's POV

Magnus was sitting on his couch and Chairman was sitting on his lap.

''You know Chairman, I'm done. I'm done all about this crying and everything.''Magnus decided.''Now! I go to the bar.''

''Meow.''Chairman meowed.

''Thank you for understanding.''Magnus said and pushed the cat off his lap and went to put some better clothes and left to closest bar/club whatever.

He stepped inside the bar and first what he noticed was the air in there was very bad, but he have to breath on that air, cuz the next closest bar was in somewhere very far.

He walked to the bar desk and order the strongest alcohol in there and drink it and ordered another one and another one and another one when he was a little tipsy. He talked to the bar tender and they had a pretty good talk.

''Hey gorgeous.''Someone whispered to him behind him.

''Well hello... Vince!?''Magnus screamed.

Vince looked pretty surprised himself too.''Magnus?''

''What the fuck are you doing here flirting whit other guys?! Where's Alexander!?''Magnus screamed.

''Hopefully he's in your house. He read the fire message you send him and he came to second thought and he and I aren't together anymore and he's probably in your house right now wondering where you are.''Vince told him.

Big slime found it's way to Magnus's face and he thanked Vince and he started to run.

''Alexander!?''Magnus yelled when he stormed to his apartment. He noticed that some of his furniture were fell down and his spell books and potions were on the floor.''What...?''

Then he saw a line of blood leading t his kitchen._ No... no no no. _

He followed the line slowly to his kitchen afraid what he was going to see.

He saw legs, they were covered whit black grey jeans whit holes in them.

He saw hands and the upper body pale muscular arms whit runes in them and black t-shirt.

He saw face, beautiful face, the most beautiful face he'd ever saw and raven hair which was all in blood.

Magnus ran beside him and throw himself on the ground and lifted Alec's hear t his lap. And stated to panic. He tried to feel his pulse and it was there but it was weak.

''Oh my god.''Magnus said with scared voice and he lifted Alec to his couch and started to heal him.

Magnus put a lot of magic in Alec, but he had to safe him. He must safe him.

After three hours Magnus was ready. The awful wound in Alec's head was fixed and he was okay again, now he was asleep. Alec had lost so much blood Magnus din't think it would me fixed, but it was now.

Magnus was sitting on his couch petting Alec's head and kissing his forehead once in a while. ''I love you my angel.'' He whispered.

''Meow''He heard something meowing in his floor.

''OH hi.''Magnus said and picked the tiny cat to the couch. It started to poke Alec whit it's nose and meowed.

''He's alright. Everything is okay now.''Magus sighed happily and fell asleep himself.

When Magnus woke up Alec was still asleep. Alec had curled in Magnus's side his head in his lap like Chairman was sometimes.

Magnus smiled to him and he said to him.''Alexander, it's time to wake up darling.''

He started to move and nuzzled his head to Magnus's hips.

''Aleeec.''Magnus laughed.

Magnus watched how Alec's eyes started to open slowly and Alec look up to Magnus and smiled.

''Hey baby.''Magnus said and smiled to him.''You remember what happened to you last night?''

''Here was some demon and it looked something in here and it attacked on me and I couldn't do anything before everything went black.''Magnus sighed and stretched himself and sit up and wrapped his hands around Magnus's waist.

''I've missed you s much Alexander you don't even know how god it feels that you're here again baby.''Magnus said.

''I'm happy too.''Alec said smiling and kissed Magnus.

''Shouldn't we talk?''Magnus asked.

''No, I think everything is perfect now and we should just think this moment.''Alec said.

''I love you so much. Please don't ever leave again.''

''Not as long as I live I don't. And I love you too.''

They stayed like that, holding each other many hours until they got hungry and they must eat. Everything was back to normal between them in a week. Alec moved back in and he forgave Isabelle, but they weren't the same anymore. Especially when her baby was born. Alec didn't wanna see her child, but he knew it's name was Chad and he had Magnus's eyes. Magnus had saw him once, just once, but he didn't saw him again. Also Isabelle was moved on her own whit Chad, cuz Jace was still acting cold to him, but Max and her parents had accepted her and him.

But now the most important thing in Alec's life was his fiance, Magnus. He haw always been and it always will be.

THE END

* * *

**I'm sorry this ending was so boring... But I hope you liked something about this chapter. But now I have more time to concentrate those other stories of mine. And BTW I have no idea how to chance this story's status to 'complete', I just thought you should know:) but last reviews would be nice :) thank you!**


End file.
